Лукана Окто
Лукана Окто - портная из Мистики Асмодеана в Бельзенийской империи и одна из жертв герцога Сатериазиса Веномании. В Деле Веномании она поменялась телами с чародейкой Эллукой Часовщицей во время беременности ребенком герцога. '''Lukana Octo' is a tailor from Mystica, Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Duke Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. After the Venomania Event, she swapped bodies with the sorceress Elluka Clockworker while pregnant with the duke's child. Биография Ранние годы thumb|Lukana, Lilien, and Rajih as kids Лукана родилась в 116 году по Летописи Эвиллиоса в городе Мистика Асмодеана. В детстве она встретила и стала близким другом для Раджи и Лилиен Тернер.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Когда Лукане было десять лет, ей приснилось, что города будут страдать от сильной засухи, и на следующий день рассказала об этом матери. Будучи встреченной с недоверием, она рассказала всем в городе о сне, но жители проигнорировали предчувствие ребенка. В это время, Лукана наткнулась на Эллуку Часовщицу и решила, что её сон связан со златовласой женщиной. Выслушав историю, Эллука поверила рассказу девочки и сразу после исчезла. Вскоре произошла сильная засуха, с месяц не было осадков. Как только все приготовились к смерти, Эллука вернулась и наколдовала ливень, который спас весь город. Благодаря своему предсказанию, Лукана стала поводом для притч в Асмодиане на недолгое время.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Став старше, 3 Лукана продолжила семейный бизнес в качестве швеи, отправляя свой товар в магазин дяди в Ласаленд. Часто во время приездов, она видела сына Герцога Илотте Веномании, Сатериазиса, свободно прогуливающегося по улицам. 4 В 135 году по Летописи Эвиллиоса, Лукана и Лилиен прогуливались по магазинам города. Найдя такой же браслет как её собственый, Лукана купила брелок для Лилиен. А когда Лилиен засомневалась, правда ли это для неё, Лукана сказала, что ей очень идет и надела подруге на запястье. Лилиен отметила, что швея носила такой же браслет, и та,поймав руку Лилиен, чтоб рассмотреть брелки рядом друг с другом 5,объяснила, что так в них будет что- то общее. Lukana was born in EC 116 in Mystica, Asmodean. During her childhood, she met and became close friends with Rajih and Lilien Turner.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 When she was ten years old, she dreamed that the towns would suffer a severe drought and told her mother about it the next day. Met with disbelief, she told everyone in town about her dream but they all ignored the child's premonition. During this time, Lukana came across Elluka Clockworker and related her dream to the golden-haired woman. Saying she believed her story, Elluka left immediately afterward. Not long after, a severe drought occurred, with months of no rainfall. As everyone prepared for death, Elluka returned and conjured a rainstorm that saved the town. Due to her part, Lukana became the talk of Asmodean for a short time. As she grew older,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Lukana took up the family business as a tailor, sending her goods to her uncle's shop in Lasaland. During her many visits, she sometimes saw Duke Ilotte Venomania's son, Sateriasis, strolling freely through the streets.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Around EC 135, Lukana and Lilien went shopping through town. Spying a bracelet identical to hers, she bought the trinket for Lilien. When Lilien queried if it was for her, Lukana expressed that it suited her and put it on her friend's wrist. Afer Lilien noted she wore the same bracelet, the tailor explained that now they matched, grasping Liien's hand to put the trinkets beside one another.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Встреча с Герцогом thumb|left|136px|Lukana OctoВ 135 году по летописи Эвиллиоса дядя Луканы приказал ей сшить большую партию одежды, чтобы отправить в его магазин для Новогоднего Фестиваля. Учитывая количество, Лукана поехала в Ласаленд и доставила одежду лично. Из-за редкой возможности, представленной ей, швея решила остаться в городе в течение нескольких дней, чтобы получить удовольствие от фестиваля. Тем временем, она услышала слухи, будто Сатериазис, новый герцог, сошел с ума, так как его семья и слуги были убиты. Однажды вечером из окна магазина она увидела, что Герцог Сатериазис упал в обморок на улице. Лукана быстро пробежала фестивальную толпу, окружающую его, и спросила, был ли он в порядке, переворачивая его. Несколько мужчин отреагировали, и она сказала им нести его в магазин портного. После того, как его положили в постель, Лукана приготовила еду и затем следила за герцогом пока он был в бессознательном состоянии. Она высказала огорчение по поводу состояния его одежды и когда Герцог проснулся, она спросила, как тот себя чувствует. Он переспросил, обращение "Герцог Веномания" - к нему, она объяснила кто он и что произошло. Поинтересовавшись тем, как он себя чувствует, Лукана услышала урчание в его животе и принесла с кухни еду. Она принесла извинения за такой "простой" ужин, но Веномания ответил, что это было восхитительно и попросил добавки. После поданной ему второй порции, она кротко спросила, почему он был так голоден и в изодранной одежде на улице. Он же, в свою очередь, отметил ее странный вид и девушка объяснила, что была не из столицы. После того как Герцог похвалил ее навыки покроя, она поблагодарила его и расспросила о слухах, которые услышала. Герцог рассказал про "инцидент" со своей семьей и выразил свое сожаление за волнением граждан. Лукана немедленно извинилась и со слезами на глазах отметила, как удачно, что он выжил. Наконец, Веномания сказал, что был самым обычным человеком и не стоило заботиться о нем так формально, в конце концов, звание было навязано ему по политическим причинам. Несмотря на его уговоры, она отказалась, считая это своим долгом. Дядя Луканы, пришел домой и поле разговора с герцогом, спросил, будет ли она сопровождать его в имение, и она кивнула. Тогда дядя дал Сатериазису один из пошитых ею нарядов, а герцог отметил, что она была действительно талантливый портной, Лукана вспыхнула перед его взглядом. Оставив в комнату, чтобы позволить ему переодеться, Лукану спросили о слухах, окружающих Веноманию и она подробно объяснила их необоснованность, как сказал ей герцог, хотя он, казалось потерял некоторые воспоминания из за черепно мозговой травмы,а источник слухов был в основном надежен. В этот момент, герцог вышел и Лукану внушила благоговейный страх его солидная, благородная внешность прежде, чем сопроводить его назад в его особняк. Как только они прибыли, Лукана в изумлении уставилась на поместье и и почувствовав на себе чье то дыхание испуганно повернулась и увидела Сатериазиса. Герцог извинился, что напугал её и Лукана, преодолев страх, спросила живет ли он там без слуг? Прежде чем спрашивать он сказал ей присесть и Лукана выполнила его просьбу, тогда Веномания ответил, что во всем виновна его потеря памяти. Когда он спросил считает ли Лукана его странным, она не смогла ответить а только спросила почему он бродил по городу. Тогда герцог объяснил, что у него закончилась еда, а кроме того он искал двух человек, Лукана сразу спросила были ли они его возлюбленными и прикрыла рот заметив как потрясли герцога её слова. Герцог описал их черты, хотя и признавая, что она не может знать наверняка, Лукана решила, что скорее всего это девушка клана Нетцума и эльфеанка. Отметив, что мать герцога, так же была эльфеанкой, Лукана припомнила её брата, что был маркизом Глассреда некогда урегулировавший дела Асмедеана и Сатериазис выразил свое восхищение её осведомленностью и Лукана, скрывая небольшую оскорбленность, спросила, почему же он не спросил маркиза о эльфеанке что он ищет. Граф пояснил, что однажды сошелся в поединке с Маркизом и не видел его с тех пор, как начал жить один, Лукана переосмыслила слова отца о том что его здоровье - это его личное дело; позже, извинившись за свое странное поведение, Веномания разжег камин, он игнорировал потребность в смене одежды с тех пор, как купил новую, и Лукана вмешалась, сказав, что ему следует иметь какого либо портного, так как он не может постоянно носить свою повседневную одежду. Обхватив её руки, герцог предложил ей работу и она покраснела и немного смутилась, прежде, чем окончательно принять его предложение. Подготавливая мастерскую, Лукана поразилась высокому качеству тканей, которые герцог приобрел для нее и начала работать до поздней ночи. В течении двух недель портная так же начала заниматься и другой работой в особняке. Закончив свою работу глубокой ночью Лукана уснула, во сне она мечтала о том, чтоб герцог осквернил её. Проснувшись от кошмара, она заметила наблюдающего за ней во сне Веноманию и, забившись в дальний угол, кричала, чтоб тот не приближался. Она упала в обморок прежде, чем возвратить свое самообладание а очнувшись,встала и принесла извинения за свое поведение. Когда Сатериазис спросил, сделал ли он что-то не так, она сказала, что это было просто кошмаром и принесла извинения снова. Упаковывая свои вещи, она заявила, что уйдет дом своего дяди в конце дня, после того как все дошьет. Оставляя имение, Лукана обернулась и обратилась к Герцогу, говоря, что она закончит свою работу через пять дней и надеется, что он с нетерпением будет ждать. In late EC 135, Lukana's uncle ordered a large shipment of Lukana's clothes to be sent to his shop for the New Year Festival. Given the amount, Lukana traveled to Lasaland and delivered the clothes personally. Due to the rare opportunity presented to her, the tailor decided to stay in the town for a few days to enjoy the festival. While there, she heard the rumors that Sateriasis, the new duke, had gone mad since his family and staff were slaughtered. One evening, while viewing the event from the shop's window, she saw Duke Sateriasis collapse in the street. Lukana swiftly ran through the festival crowd surrounding him and asked if he was okay while turning him around. A few men reacted and she told them to carry him to the tailor shop. After he was laid in bed, Lukana prepared some food and then watched over the unconscious Duke. As she began to pity the poor shape his high quality clothes was in, the Duke awoke and she asked how he was feeling. When he asked if "Duke Venomania" was referring to him, she reiterated who he was and explained what had happened to him. Asking again how he felt, his stomach growled and she took the ready-made food from the kitchen back to him. She apologized for giving him "commoner" food but Venomania replied it was delicious and asked for more. After giving him his second serving, she meekly inquired why he was so hungry and in tattered clothes on the street. When he noted how strange the sight must've been, she explained that she wasn't from the capital. Once the Duke complimented her tailoring skills, she thanked him and asked about the rumors she had heard. The Duke brought up the "incident" with his family and expressed his guilt over worrying the citizens. Lukana immediately apologized, tears in her eyes, and noted how his survival was very fortunate. Finally introducing herself at Venomania's query, he did the same in kind and encouraged her to not treat him so formally, explaining how the title was only forced upon him for political reasons. Despite his coaxing, she refused on principal. Lukana's uncle then walked in and, after conversing with the Duke, asked if she would escort Venomania back to his estate and she nodded. When her uncle gave Sateriasis one of her tailored outfits, the Duke noted that she was indeed a talented tailor and Lukana flushed at his gaze. Leaving the room to let him change, Lukana asked about the rumors surrounding Venomania and he elaborated how they were baseless and that it was only reported he seemingly lost some memories due to the traumatic massacre, although the source for that rumor was largely reliable. At that moment, the Duke came out and Lukana was awed by his handsome, noble appearance before escorting him back to his mansion. Once they arrived, Lukana stared in amazement at the manor when she felt someone's breath on her; turning to see Sateriasis, she gasped. The Duke apologized for scaring her and Lukana brushed off his seemingly terrifying expression as her imagination, asking if he living there alone without servants. The Duke explained his situation and, at his urging, Lukana sat down with him before asking why, Venomania replying that it was because of his memory loss. When asked if she found him strange, Lukana failed to answer and instead asked why he was traversing the city streets. When Sateriasis explained he had run out of food and was looking for two people, Lukana immediately asked if they were his lovers but then covered her mouth with shock at her words. The Duke described their traits and Lukana, although admitting she was unable to profile them, stated they were likely a Netsuma and an Elphe. Mentioning that the Duke's mother was also an Elphe, she noted how her brother, Marquis Glassred, was handling Asmodean's affairs. Sateriasis expressed his admiration for her knowing and Lukana, hiding her slight insult, questioned why he didn't ask the Marquis about the Elphe he was searching for. The Duke elaborated how he and the Marquis got into a fight over him living alone and hadn't seen each other since and Lukana recounted her father's words that his health wasn't just his; after apologizing for her nosy behavior, Venomania lit the fireplace and disregarded the need since he bought new clothes and Lukana interjected, saying he should have someone tailor new outfits since he couldn't regularly wear his current clothes.Grabbing her hands, the Duke offered her the job and she blushed, giving excuses before finally accepting his request. Setting up a workshop in the mansion, Lukana was amazed by the high quality fabrics and tools the Duke purchased for her and began working late into the night. Over the course of two weeks, the tailor began to do all the chores around the mansion as well. After she finished her work for the night, Lukana fell asleep at her work table and dreamed of the Duke defiling her. Waking from her nightmare, she saw Venomania watching her and screamed and scrambled away from him, demanding she didn't go near her. She collapsed before regaining her composure and stood up again, apologizing. When Sateriasis asked if he did something wrong, she said it was just a nightmare and apologized again. Packing up her things, she stated she was leaving for her uncle's home, having finished sewing for the day. While leaving the estate, Lukana turned around and called out to the Duke, saying she'd finish her work in five days and hoped he looked forward to it.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Дело Веномании Лукана влюбился в герцога очарованная его пристальным взглядом. Возвращаясь в Мистику после фестиваля, она убежала обратно в особняк Веномании. Удовлетворяя его желания, она была первой из женщин, что присоединилась к его гарему, дала ему свой браслет и жила в подвале особняка. В то время как женщины продолжали присоединяться к гарему Веномании, Лукана кроила каждой из их платье. Через три месяца, как стала его любовницей, Лукана стояла возле трона Сатериазиса, когда прибыли I.R. в апреле 136 года по Летописи Эвиллиоса. Услышав, что герцог уезжает с колдуньей, она спросила, куда он направляется. Он ответил, что уходит лишь не надолго и доверил Лукане ответственность за особняк в свое отсутствие, бывшая портная с радостью приняла задачу. Она смотрела, как он выходил из подвала с I.R. отправляясь в её старый родной город. thumbEnchanted by his gaze, Lukana fell in love with the duke. While returning to Mystica after the festival, she slipped away and returned to Venomania at his mansion.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Satisfying his desires, she was the first of the women to join his harem, giving him her bracelet and living in the mansion's basement.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 As women continued to join Venomania's harem, Lukana tailored each of their outfits.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Three months since becoming his concubine, Lukana stood beside Sateriasis' throne when I.R. arrived in April of EC 136. Overhearing that he was leaving with the sorceress, she asked where he was going. Telling her he would only be gone for a while, the duke entrusted Lukana with the mansion in his absence and the former tailor gladly accepted the task. She watched as he departed the basement with I.R. to her old hometown. Некоторое время спустя, Лукана услышала специфический звук. Когда Гумина Глассред спросила, что случилось, она объяснила, что слышит странный звук и полагает, что это дождь. Гумина рассказала, что Лассалэнд всегда был дождливым местом, заодно высказав, как она ненавидит его. Лукана ответила, что это неважно, ведь Веномания желает, чтоб они жили тут. Гумина в контексте перед тем, как сказать, что все будет в порядке, назвала их возлюбленного "Сати". Бывшая портная из ревности выпалила, что нельзя называть герцога подобный прозвищем, и раздраженно добавила, что ничего не будет в порядке, поскольку её родная Мистика всегда была солнечным местом. Sometime later, Lukana listened to a peculiar sound. When Gumina Glassred asked what was wrong, she noted the sound and believed it was rain. Gumina revealed that Lasaland was a rainy place, commenting how she hated it. Lukana responded that it was not important anymore because Venomania had willed they live there. As Gumina left, Lukana heard her call their lover "Sati" before telling her not to worry about it. The former tailor expressed her slight jealousy that Gumina could call the duke by such a nickname and told her that it would be alright, as Mystica was always sunny.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Спустя время, она нашла Микулию Грионио наряжающей пустое тело I.R. как куколку. Сказав, что колдунья бы сошла с ума, увидев, что Микулия сделала с её телом. Микулия спросила почему и Лукана объяснила, что тело - это не кукла. Слушая, как Микулия рассказывала, о тяжести её предыдущей жизни в сравнении с настоящим временем, Лукана вовремя схватила её, когда девушка пыталась нарисовать на теле губы, и сказала, что если та не остановиться, она сама разукрасит её лицо. Later, she found Mikulia Greeonio with I.R.'s vacant body, dressing up the lifeless body like a doll. Telling the former peasant that the sorceress would be mad when she saw what Mikulia did to her body, Mikulia asked why and Lukana explained that the body wasn't a doll. Listening to Mikulia express her dissatisfaction with her impoverished life in comparison to the life she has now, Lukana grabbed her when she tried painting the body's lips, saying she would draw on her face too if she didn't stop. Когда девушка попыталась спорить, Лукана холодно ответила, что после та сама себя не узнает, и произнося это, заметила кулон, который носила девушка. Микулия рассказала, что это изумруд, что оставил ей в подарок Веномания, до своего возвращения. Лукана сказала Микулии, что ревнует из за того, она так же была выбрана в качестве одной из "фавориток" герцога, и спросила, нравится ли он ей. Микулия тут же воскликнула, что она любит герцога, ведь он добр и никогда не называл ее глупой в отличии от родных родителей; почувствовав расстройство Луканы, она подпрыгнула к ней и заверила, что девушка ей так же очень нравится. Хихикая, прежняя портная поблагодарила Микулию, но быстро затихла, услышав интересующие ее вещи. Девушка говорила о том, что ей не нравится Гумина, Лукана кратко вздохнула, пока девушка размышляла над тем, что пожалуй будет лучше, если они будут жить вместе, так как это делает Сатериазиса счастливым. Слыша неуверенность Микулии, любовница с розовыми волосами, вспомнив Лилиен, сказала, что она уверена, Микулия и Гумина смогут подружиться, ведь несмотря на разницу в их происхождении, даже у них могут быть общие черты. When she tried to argue, Lukana coldly told her that she would be unrecognizeable and noticed the pendant she wore. Asking if it was emerald, Mikulia said it was and that Venomania had given her it for returning to him. Lukana said she was jealous, recognizing that Mikulia had also been chosen as one of the duke's "favorites". Asking if she liked the duke, Mikulia exclaimed that she loved him, saying he never called her stupid like her parents had; caught on the train of thought, she leaped at Lukana, saying she liked her too. Chuckling, the former tailor expressed her gratitude but quickly became concerned when Mikulia became silent. Hearing her say she didn't like Gumina, they briefly remained silent before Lukana told her it would be best if they all get along since it would make Sateriasis happy. Hearing Mikulia's uncertainty, the pink-haired concubine said that she was sure Mikulia and Gumina could become friends despite their different origins, saying they may have similarities, remembering Lilien.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Когда Веномания и I.R. вернулись из поездки, Лукана продолжала угождать прихотям Герцога. Видя, как Лилиен прибыла, чтобы присоединиться к гарему Веномании, Лукана с улыбкой наблюдала за их танцем. 12 Герцога, зная, о ее способности Фиолетового Сна попросил следить за I.R. и ее уникальной силой. Лукана продолжала управлять отношениями между другими женщинами. Однажды, принося завтрак из овсянки и ягненка Лоле Ив, она обнаружила ее мертвой. Очевидное равнодушие Веномании к этой смерти, а также его недавнее объединение с Лилиэн, чары и промывание мозга постепенно начали слабеть. Во время этих событий Лукана забеременела ребенком Герцога. 13 В 137 году по Летописи Эвиллиоса замаскированный Качесс Крим успешно нанес удар Герцогу, Лукана освободилась от его чар и бежала из особняка с другими. 14 Once Venomania and I.R. returned from their journey, Lukana continued to please the Duke's whims. Seeing Lilien arrive to join Venomania's harem, Lukana watched as she danced with him, smiling.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Due to the Duke having knowledge of her Purple Dream ability, she was asked to keep an eye on I.R. with her unique power. Lukana continued to manage the relationships between the other women when she discovered the corpse of Lolan Eve while bringing her lamb porridge breakfast. Venomania's apparent apathy over her death as well as his prior reunion with Lilien caused her brainwashing to gradually weaken. Around these events, Lukana became pregnant with the Duke's child.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Lukana broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した Later Life Вскоре после она и Лилиэн воссоединились с Раджи, и они втроем ездили во многие места, чтобы избежать I.R. Она в конечном счете обнаружила свою беременность и родила ребенка Герцога. Позже, Эллука Часовщица столкнулась с Луканой и, чтобы избежать гнева I.R., портная обменялась телами с волшебницей и продолжила жить со своими друзьями детства. 15 Soon after, she and Lilien reunited with Rajih and the three traveled to many places to avoid I.R. She eventually discovered her pregnancy and gave birth to the Duke's child. Later, Elluka Clockworker encountered Lukana and, to fend off I.R. from her trail, the tailor swapped bodies with the sorceress and continued on with her childhood friends.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Legacy В результате родословная Луканы и герцога длилась в течение многих веков, в выживших последних 900 годах по Летописи Эвиллиоса, Ниозе и Гаммон Окто. Гаммон желал избавиться от "проклятия" унаследованного от общения Веномании и Луканы. 16 Драматург Ма пересказал взаимодействия Луканы с Эллукой, захваченному посетителю Театра Зла, описывая, что Эллука насильственно обменяла тела с нею после того, как Лукана стала опустошенной из за осквернения ее девственности Герцогом. 17 Lukana and the Duke's resulting bloodline lasted for centuries, surviving into the late EC 900s with Nyoze and Gammon Octo. Gammon desired to rid himself of the "curse" inherited from Venomania and Lukana's intercourse.Capriccio Farce - 「我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い　それを解く為に必要となる The playwright Ma would recount Lukana's interactions with Elluka to a captured visitor to Evil's Theater, describing that Elluka had forcibly swapped bodies with her after she became devastated for losing her virginity to the Duke.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part IV. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Личность и черты характера Лукана была надежной и доброй женщиной, обеспокоенной благосостоянием других. Она попыталась быть дружелюбной по отношению ко всем и была открыта для слушания и помощи своим друзьям. Хотя она и верила, что любила Веноманию, в то время как он промыл ей мозг, Лукана уважала других любовниц и активно работала для улучшения отношений между ними. Она была очень ответственна, не допуская других в проблему, а сама просто наблюдала их действия. Из-за этого она не боялась использовать угрозы, чтоб принуждать девочек из гарема, вести себя подобающе. Подсознание Луканы полностью опустошилось, когда она осознала факт того, что герцог осквернил ее, лишил девственности и зачал ребенка. Lukana was a reliable and kind woman, concerned about the wellbeing of others. As a result, she tried being friendly with everyone and was open to listening to others and helping her friends. Although believing she was in love with Venomania while brainwashed by him, Lukana respected the other concubines and actively worked towards improving relations between them. She was very responsible, keeping others out of trouble, but otherwise simply observing their actions. Because of this, she wasn't afraid to use threats to coerce the harem girls to behave.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 In contrast, Lukana was very subconscious about her virginity and became devastated when she realized that Venomania defiled her and gave her a child.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part IV. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Навыки и способности Так как она родилась спящей, у Луканы была способность к предсказаниям, позволяя ей видеть будущее во снах. Оттого, что ее девушка не умела достаточно хорошо контролировать свои способности, хотя и было очевино, что она обладает магической сило, её не до конца понимали. Уникальное умение позже привлекло внимание Эллуки Часовщицы, а также I.R. Работая в магазине семейном магазинчике, Лукана портное дело, и стала достаточно квалифицированной, чтобы помогать на Новогоднем Фестивале Ласалэнда; это умение было бы также использовано, чтобы шить платья для женщин в гареме Веномании. Она также была способна хорошо общаться и понимать других людей, поэтому решала конфликты между другими женщинами в гареме герцога. Since she was born, Lukana had a prediction dream ability, enabling her to foretell the future in her sleeps. Despite lacking solid control of the ability, it was apparent that she had magical capabilities not fully realized. Her unique skill would later catch the attention of Elluka Clockworker,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 as well as I.R.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Working at her family's tailor shop, Lukana learned how to be a dressmaker and was skilled enough to help out at the Lasaland New Year Festival;The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 this skill would also be put to use sewing the dresses used by the women in Venomania's harem.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She also was a capable people person, able to be on good terms the other women in the Duke's harem and deal with their different personalities or upbringings.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Связь с другими персонажами Сатериазис Веномания: похититель Луканы. Лукана жалела Сатериазиса за потерю семьи, помогая ему в качестве швеи; девушка усиливала похотливое желание герцога. Увидя пророческий сон, она испугалась возможности такой ситуации и попыталась уйти, но после влюбилась в Сатериазиса под действием чар. Однако это заклинание начало частично слабет, когда девушка видела бессердечное отношение герцога к смерти Лолан. Позже, после снятия заклинания, она была в ужасе от потери невинности от его рук. Лилиен Тёрнер: друг Луканы. Лукана очень ценила их дружбу, несмотря на их различие в характерах; эта дружба вдохновила ее верить людям столь же отличающийся, как Гумина и Микулия, проживающие в гареме Веномании. Воссоединение с Лилиен частично помогло ей преодолеть свое наваждение от чар герцога, и позже Лукана путешествовала с нею и Раджи, будучи освобожденной. Раджи: друг Луканы. Она очень ценила их дружбу с детства, хотя и не могла быть с ним так часто, войдя во взрослую жизнь. Будучи освобожденной от гарема Веномании, она присоединилась к Раджи и Лилиен, чтобы путешествовать по миру. Микулия Грионьо: подруга из гарема Веномании. Лукана была для нее голосом разума и временным владельцем дома, заставляя ее прекратить играть с телом I.R., также она пыталась помочь ей ужиться с Гуминой. Она ценила дружбу с Микулией, хотя и выражала небольшую ревность из-за того, что девушка так же была одной из "фавориток" герцога. Гумина Глассред: ещё одна наложница Веномании. Лукана завидовала тому, что Гумина позволяла называть герцога "Сати", но не имела к ней особой неприязни, желая прожить с нею ради герцога. Эллука Клокворкер: волшебница, которую постречала Лукана. Лукана столкнулась с Эллукой после дела Веномании, будучи испуганной утратой невиновности, и Эллука обменялась с ней телами. Волшебница позже обменялась тело Луканы с Кайо Судо. Интересные факты Концептция и происхождение *Ее фамилия получена из греческой и римской приставки ''octo, означая восемь; возможно, это является отсылкой на Тако Луку и её вокалоид прототип. *Имя Луканы частично основано на имени представляющего её вокалоида Луки, с которым оно разделяет первые четыре буквы. Любопытно *Профессия Луканы портного — это отсылка к Кайо Судо: швее, которая в ходе обмена телами приняла облик Луканы. *Дочь луканы является одним из трех потомков Веномании, которая несла в себе потенциал для развития наследственного синдрома распространения зла и передала его будущим поколениям7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания. *Считалось, что Лукана была потомком народа Левианты, когда страна была Волшебным королевством7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания. *Сказка семьи Фризис, основанная на событии Веномании, названа Герцог и четыре женщины; в произведении упоминаются Лукана, Микулия, Гумина и Мэйлис вместе с герцогом. Книга стала популярной в медиа-сфере. Галерея Концепт-арт= 063.jpg|Концепт-арт Луканы из песни Безумие герцога Веномания Lukana_Manga_Concept.jpg|Концепт-арт Луканы от Kyata SCaPConcept1.jpg|Концепт-арт Луканы в песне Семь грехов и наказаний |-| Песни= LukanaCS.jpg|Лукана в Хроносаге Lukana.png|Лукана в Безумии герцога Веномания Muzzle lust.png|Лукана в Дуле Немезиды SCP002.png|Лукана в Семи грехах и наказаниях |-| Книги= 602973 236671506468942 2067055345 n.jpg|Лукана в ранобэ 7 грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания Venonovel7.jpg|Лукана воссоединяется с Лилиен в ранобэ SCPSateriasisVenomania.png|Лукана в Семи грехах и наказаниях |-| Манга= Lukana-Venom-Irina - Copia.jpeg|Лукана с герцогом и Ириной в манге Безумие герцога Веномания Lukanamanga.png|Лукана в манге LukanaRajihLilien.png|Лукана с Раджи и Лилиен в манге GuminaMaylisLukanaMikuliaDSoE.png|Лукана в манге Смертные грехи зла |-| Прочее= Akuno-40.png|Лукана в буклете Королевство Зла LUNACY_OF_DUKE_VENOM.png|Лукана на постере ранобэ 7 грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания Появления Примечания }} es:Lukana Octo en:Lukana Octo Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Похоть Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series